lmayhew_worldbuildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Week Seven: Gender/Non-gender
"Describe one of the gender/non-gender aspects of the world you are building. How is gender expressed. Is gender/non-gender defined through roles? How are roles socialized? Is your world gender binary or more diverse? Is your approach utopian, dystopian or observational. Illustrations or graphics may always accompany your description." Manteni Gender The Manteni express sex in both social and physical ways. Among the Manteni, there are female, male, and inter/unsexed individuals. The only sexual dimorphism apparent is not in coloration or pattern as is common with Earth bugs and birds, but size. Inter/unsexed individuals are the largest, generally speaking, followed by females, and then males are the smallest. Inter/unsexed individuals, being the largest in size and generally the physically strongest, are often soldiers. Many are also heads of government. They are not rare, but are in fewer numbers than female Manteni. They tend to excel in society and there are very few low ranking non-gendered individuals. Females are the second largest and the most prevalent in numbers. They are often soldiers, heads of government, scientists, and weapons designers, although being the most common gender, they can hold any occupation or position in the society. Manteni males are the smallest and least common gender expressed. While not forbidden from pursuing higher positions in society, they are often relegated to less desirable positions because they are seen as less able. Way back in Manteni developmental history, it seems that much like the praying mantis of Earth, female Manteni would often consume male Manteni, and so evolutionarily, it became undesirable to be male. This evolutionary selection has bled into current Manteni social order and males are still seen, even if subtly, as the lesser gender. Some males do not seem to express any disdain over the current social order, but there are some that strive for a higher place in society, perhaps enough to try to change things violently. Blattodeain Gender The Blattodeains do not express a variety of sex nearly as much as the Manteni do. There are female, male, and inter/unsexed individuals, but the inter/unsexed individuals are the majority of the population. Strictly female or male individuals both are extremely rare. There is no apparent visual sexual dimorphism. Despite the difficulties that Blattodeain society must endure, at least when it comes to sexual/gender equality, they are practically utopian. Being that they have many other problems in their society, Blattodeains see every individual as valuable and equal. When males or females do occur, they are not raised or treated any differently than inter/unsexed individuals. They do not look any different, so the only way to know if you were speaking to a male or female Blattodeain would be if they told you. Blattoeains do not appear to use any kind of gendered pronouns. The only difference male or female Blattodeains might experience in their life is a request to donate eggs or sperm to reproduction facilities. Blattodeains, being primarily inter/unsexed, most commonly produce offspring through advanced genetic engineering using DNA from any individual to create and fertilize eggs in a well-protected environment. Natural male and females are so rare for this reason, but their naturally produced eggs and sperm are much easier to used for reproduction and so are often asked to be donated. On very rare occasions, natural female Blattodeains may be able to reproduce through Parthenogenesis. These Blattodeains are extremely important to society and may be requested to stay safe and live in reproduction facilities indefinitely to help bolster Blattodeain numbers, but they are not required to and can go about their lives however they choose. These females are so incredibly rare that the last female able to reproduce this way died near 65 Earth years ago. That particular female had chosen to produce several clutches of viable eggs throughout her life and lived the rest of her day to day life as an extremely competent scout.